The Fall of the Volturi
by Enma Mitsukai
Summary: The War has began. Didyme's Alive and wants Aro to step down. He's nowhere near willing.Full of OC goodness! Rated M for Character death. gore,violence&Langue.
1. The Gypsy, The Brit and The Egyptian

**Chapter 1 ~ Alive**

…

I kneel before him. Hoping this plan will work. If mistress is right, the world will be free of the damn Volturi. If only this plan works, for that I have to play the part of a loyal follower, for now. But three mistakes and the Volturi will fall.

Aro sits ignorantly as he reaches for my hand. Thinking I'm here to report some immortal child problem down south. But I'm not. I'm just the distraction. Little does he know his problem is the two vampires at my side, Beverly and Osiris. Both acting as if they truly care about this immortal child problem. I give my hand to Aro and the plans ago.

He stares at my hand for a moment searching for some sort of clue as to why he's not seeing an immortal child. As he looks up to my face I meet his gaze with an expression of fear.

"What? Do you not see anything your grace?" I asked in my sweat innocent sounding voice, knowing to well the answer.

"Why are you lying to me young one?" Aro asked puzzled. "Do you know the penalty for lying?"

"Do you?" I ask harshly.

Aro looks confused. He turns around to look at Marcus and Caius, Mistake number one.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about?" he stated letting go of my hand and climbing the stairs back to his throne, Mistake number two.

"I think you do Aro" I said taking a step back to stand next to Beverly and Osiris. "Now I'm also sure that Caius and Marcus do not know." He looked back at me, scrutinizing my words. "So unless you want them to know how you've been lying to them. I suggest you come with us."

"Who are you?" he asked taking a seat.

"My name is Luminitsa and I am simply a messenger." I said with a coy smile.

"Perhaps I should be more direct then. Who sent you?" he said becoming angry.

"Now it would be rude of me to give away the ending."

Aro stood furious; I could see it in his ruby eyes.

"GIVE ME A NAME IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU GYPSY!" He yelled.

"Now that was rude wasn't it?" Beverly said at my side.

"Yes, it was Beverly" Osiris said. "I thought we were past ethnic slurs."

"Oh no it's fine, truly. You can't expect someone as old and out of touch with the world as he is to know what's acceptable and what isn't." I spoke with venom on my tongue. "And the name you seek is already on your mind." I said referring to his thoughts. His eyes widened, his mouth hung ajar.

"You can read minds?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, among other things. But then again, they're just old Gypsy tricks." I said slyly.

"Really because the person I'm thinking of is dead." He said defensively.

"Aren't we all" Beverly added in, happy as always.

"I phrased that incorrectly. She no longer exist, prey for our memories." Aro stated smugly.

"Come and see for yourself then Aro" Osiris said turning to leave, Beverly and I following.

"Fine" he said motioning for who I believe is Renata to join him before he began following us. Two others turned to leave with him until Aro motioned for them to stay. The boy obeyed, the girl did as well but wasn't happy about it.

He followed us, out of the tunnels, to the elevator, through the lobby and into the streets. He followed us all the way out of Volturia and into the hands of our mistress. Mistake number three.

It took about 4 hours for us to reach home. I still can't believe Mistress wanted us to bring him here.

Osiris bends down and opens the manhole cover. Aro looks at us like we're mad.

"You live down there."

"Yes" Osiris states blankly.

"Like in the old time?" He continued, still not convinced.

"Some of us still hide. Mostly from the likes of you" I said jumping down the shaft. I was followed by Beverly then Aro, Renata and finally Osiris. Beverly took the lead luring Aro to the meeting room. The entire time he seemed almost disgusted by his surroundings.

"You can sit here" Beverly said motioning to two chairs. Aro did, followed by Renata. "Mistress will be along shortly."

"Don't you think that's a bit rude? We come all his way and she's not even ready to meet us?" Aro mentioned to no one as Beverly and Osiris left. I stayed back to watch them. Leaning against the opposite wall I closed my eyes and listened. I heard one set of lungs besides my own. Renata's, breathe in, breathe out. I smirked. Mistress was right Aro was so inhuman now he didn't even bother to give in to his bodies' cravings.

"So can you really read minds?" Aro's Voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Yes, and it's no cheap parlor trick." I stated eyes closed.

"I was inconsiderate earlier. What I said wasn't nice and I'm sorry."

"No you're not, and that's ok. The world is full of bigots trying to further themselves and I've come to accept that."

"So how does your power work?" Aro asked.

"If it will get you to be quiet. I'll tell you. I have to make eye contact."

"I see. I could really use some one of your talents."

"Have you not listened to a word I've said? I don't like you."

"You don't have to"

"No. I will not join you."

"I would hope not Lumi." A voice said from the darkness. I quickly pushed off the wall and kneeled.

"Mistress, I would never."

"I know." She said smiling. I instantly felt happy.

"We brought him as you requested Mistress." I said standing.

"I can see that. You did well Lumi." She assured me pulling me into a hug. "Now leave us. I wish to speak to my Brother alone." I nodded and ducked out of the room. I walked just far enough to where I could still hear but Mistress wouldn't notice me.

"So it is true." Aro said taken back. "Your alive."

"Not that you didn't try Aro. But yes I am alive."

"How Didyme?"

…

_That's it for chapter one! Tell me what you think? Should I go on?_


	2. Transparent Walls and Fire Flies

**Chapter 2 ~ Transparent Walls and Fire Flies. **

"How, is none of your concern. What I'd be concerned about is what's occurring in Volterra at this very moment." Aro looked confused as Mistress crossed the room to stand in front of him. Renata clung to Aro's robe, but relaxed when she felt Mistresses power.

"What do you mean?" Aro asked skeptical.

"Come now Brother. You really think I'd bring you here just for a quick chat." Mistress laughed. "No, no. You see Aro I don't plan on letting you leave."

"I never took you for the murdering kind Didyme."

"Oh I won't be killing you. You're just not leaving." It was Aro's turn to laugh.

"And you expect I'll just sit here and let you destroy all I've worked so hard for?"

"I don't expect that. You will be our …" Mistress paused to find the right word. " 'Guest' to some extent."

Aro stood and began walking towards one of the many tunnels. Then he stopped and looked at Mistress intently.

"I would really like to know how Didyme." He asked once again.

I was distracted from the scene unfolding before me by Beverly and Osiris returning. Beverly Walked briskly to me, holding Osiris hand all smiles. He didn't seem too enthused about it at all. They were cute together.

"How's it going?" Beverly asked.

"About as expected. He's trying to leave." I answered.

"So it's about time for us to make our appearance" Osiris said cockily.

"Yeah, about." We walked down the remaining tunnel and stood behind Mistress.

"Oh Lumi. How nice of you to bring Osiris and Beverly. I do believe you already met Aro."

We nodded playing along with Mistresses game.

"Good. Then it won't be Awkward when you show him to his room."

"Of course not Mistress" Osiris said bowing and stepping in front of Aro. Beverly and I stood behind the two 'guest' and ushered them down a tunnel.

About an hour into our little walk Aro tried his first attempt at escape. Pushing past Osiris he and Renata ran for the man whole, but were stopped by Osiris's wall.

"What!" Aro yelled enraged that his oh too obvious plan didn't work.

Beverly laughed her infectious giggle, and I couldn't help but smile. Here, the oh so powerful Aro had just fallen flat on his ass. Aro glared at Beverly but it didn't stop her. I walked past him and gently taped Osiris's transparent wall. They were getting much more stable recently.

"Stand up" Osiris ordered. Aro did but not before glaring menacingly at us. He placed his hand gently upon the wall and stared intently at it.

"You did this?" he asked motioning towards Osiris. He nodded and continued down the next hall. I pushed Renata forward urging her to move. Quickly in one sweeping motion she whipped around and hissed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Move" I spoke with such venom I didn't even recognize my own voice. She took a deep breath and looked to Aro, who was still staring in amazement at Osiris. Aro had this look amazement on his face. He couldn't believe his Sister had found such gifted followers. Renata gave up and sulked over to Aro.

Finally we made our way to the holding area. It wasn't more than just a few holes in the brick wall. But they would do. Osiris stopped and indicated for Aro and Renata to enter the hole. Aro looked applaud.

"No. I will not be held prisoner in such conditions." He uttered like a little priss. "I deserve better than this."

"Wow Mistress was right" Beverly spoke in awe. "He is a gormless Nancy isn't he?"

"How dare you insult Master Aro" Renata yelled coming toward Beverly. I wasn't worried; Beverly can take care of herself. She may look 15 but she's much older.

Renata was at Beverly's throat before anything could be done, it took all I had in me to hold Osiris back. The Young one didn't even know what hit her. They locked eyes, a twisted smile and a scream, so bloodcurdling even the darkest of serial killers would have felt fear in the deepest recesses of their mind. The shadows cast on the wall around us were ghastly. Renata, Her black hair sizzling in the flames of absolute hell fire looked to Aro with the most frightened childlike expression, begging him to save her from the flames. Osiris averted his gaze. I don't blame him. He couldn't stand this side of her. Renata finally stopped screaming and all that remained was ash. The entire exchanged occurred in less than three minutes.

"Get in the damn wall" Beverly verbalized in a tone most befitting an executioner. Aro did as he was told. Now without a shield he was completely vulnerable. Osiris Quickly created a wall and blocked Aro in. Then quickly whisked Beverly away from the tunnels. I glanced at Aro before following them. I expected to see fear perhaps sorrow. But all I saw was intrigue.

In the tunnels far from Aro I found Osiris Holding Beverly. She had calmed down slightly.

"Beverly. Listen to me. You can't do that anymore, remember? Mistress said if you couldn't control yourself you couldn't be here." He spoke urgently.

"I know." She stated blankly. The suddenly grew excited. "But it was so pretty Osiris! The flames dancing off the bloody trollop's flesh, her ebony locks disintegrating into the air. She should thank me. She went out brilliantly."

Osiris shook her violently. Until she snapped back to her old self.

I sighed.

Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go about Beverly's condition but it was the only way for her to come back to us quickly. And time was of the essence.

"Osiris, I'm so sorry. I did it again didn't I?" She spoke so sweetly it was almost impossible to believe she was capable of what she just did.

"Yes you did." He spoke very mater of factly.

"Oh love. I didn't mean to. It just happened." Beverly would be in tears if it were possible. She buried her face into Osiris's shirt and clung to him as he gently rubbed her back. I felt out of place, like I was witnessing a private scene between two lovers. Even if both are my friends.

"We need to figure out how were going to explain this to Mistress."

**Translation notes:**

**Gormless –** **slightly lacking in the common sense department; a bit daft.**

**Nancy- man who is either extremely effeminate, or homosexual.**

**Trollop-** **woman of loose morals.**

**Bloody- Surprise anger. Used in the middle of sentences for emphasis words in a similar way to "fucking"**


End file.
